Calvin X. Carter
Baltimore, MD | music = "Who Shot Ya?" by Notorious B.I.G. | affiliation = Public Enemy Risk Control, Christian G. Smitten | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light | winpct=100 | wins=1 | losses=0 | championships = }} Calvin Xavier (born May 19, 1990 in Baltimore, Maryland) is a professional e-wrestler, better known as Calvin X. Carter. He began his career in Full Metal Wrestling, graduating from New Era Wrestling, eventually joining the roster as a member and eventual leader of the Black Pharaoh stable, before striking out into a singles career. He currently competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He is a member of the Contagion Squadron of Public Enemy Risk Control. Career CONTAGION At LPW SuperCycle 23.1 in Oakland, CA, Steve Storme, the newly crowned Western States Heritage Champion, took to the ring to celebrate his victory over Al at LPW All Stars. Angered that none of his fellow LPW Superstars were in attendence, Storme began to invite the fans ringside to join him in his celebration. One fan in particular refused a drink from the host, causing the champion to hurl a bottle of champagne. The hooded fan revealed himself to be none other than Xander Kross, who responded by charging the new champion, igniting a brawl among the fans and personnel in the ring. As the various scuffles spilled ringside, tear gas canisters hit the ring from every direction, followed by uniformed men decked in riot gear, helmets, batons, and sticks. The broadcast team was quick to identify the men in uniform as the Public Enemy Risk Control, who began beating down everyone in sight, primarily Kross, who, after having spat blood into the mask of the squadron's commander, was finally clubbed into submission. With two PERCs yanking the Slander Gawd to his feet, the commander removed his helmet and balaclava to reveal himself to be none other than FMW's Calvin X. Carter, who hadn't been seen since 2010 at Ammunition 11.3. Carter then proceeded to hoist Kross into the air and chokeslam him from the ring down through the announce table before the show cut to commercial In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Kennel Shock!'' (F5 into a kneel out Rock Bottom) **''Neighborhood Noize'' (Muay Thai Clinch Hoist into Cutter) **''SBK (Smokin' Big Kill)'' (Running Low Angle Shoulder Tackle into Opponent from Adjacent Ropes/Pounce into Steel Chair in Middle of Ring) *'Favorite moves' **''Closed Casket'' - Sleeper Hold while thrashing and swinging opponent violently **Diving shoulder block to an opponent on the outside **Spinebuster **Mounted punches **Releasing German suplex **Wheelbarrow Suplex **Running Bulldog **Bicycle/Yakuza Kick **Kneel out Chokeslam to a charging opponent, Black Hole Slam style, with backwards rotation **Haymakers **Running High Knees **Koji Clutch **Superman Punch (followed by sizing the opponent up for the BKennel Shock!/B) *'Nicknames' **'The Black Demon' **King Carter **Tha Don Killah (Formerly) **Gangsta X (Formerly) *'Theme music' **''"Black Steel in the Hour of Chaos"'' by Public Enemy (Used during Black Pharaohs) **''"7th Chamber Pt. 2"'' by Wu Tang Clan **''"Who Shot Ya?"'' by The Notorious B.I.G. **''"White America(Instrumental)"'' by Eminem (Currently used while a member of PERCs) Category:Wrestlers